untitled beacause titles are meaning less
by YaoiObsessedOtaku
Summary: ok so obviously this is a danny and sam fan fic.I guess you could call this a AU Sam is new to school and a couple of boys find her cute. namely danny and dash.please read Its a really good story -
1. titles are meaningless

Untitled because titles are meaningless, chapter #1

**DANNY'S POV**

Man I hate Mondays. Ok so it's the first day of school in my sophomore year of high school. I've gotten used to the school. I've made some friends last year, well maybe more than some, more like most of the kids in the grade.

So I'm just listening to Mr. Lancer ramble on and on about the new school play and how each and every one of us is going to be necessary for its success when suddenly someone slams into the class room. Mr. Lancer stopped her dead in her tracks, probably to introduce her to the class. "AH so you must be that Manson girl, Samantha right?" The girl stood motionless. In a small quivering voice she replied:

"Yes, but I prefer to go by Sam not Samantha."

She was really pale from what I could see. Her skin was almost white. She had midnight black hair that was as straight as a blade and covered up her eyes. Her outfit was almost all black. _Great another Goth_ I thought. I was going to turn around to talk with Dash but he was utterly mesmerized by this girl. Sure she was kinda cute but Dash could date Paulina if he wanted too. I looked around almost every guy was staring at her!

"Alright Ms. Manson you may sit next to Mr. Fenton, Daniel please stand so Ms. Manson can see where she's supposed to sit." Mr. Lancer ordered. She politely bowed and went over to the empty desk next to me. She turned to me and smiled a tiny bit. But then she frowned and turned so she could pay attention.

I tried to keep myself from stealing glances at Sam. There was just something about her that intrigued me……. "Alright Class! Your homework assignment this week is to write a short poem or haiku about a disappointing moment in your life. It's due next Monday!" Mr. Lancer yelled as we all ran out of class.

At lunch Dash and I sat at our usual table with everyone else in our usual clique. Paulina was jabbering on and on about some cheerleader thing going on next weekend. I sighed. Last year was more interesting, more things to talk about. Sometimes I even miss being a looser like in seventh grade. Those were the days. My eyes wandered around the room. That Sam girl was sitting at the Goth table, she probably fit in best there than anywhere else in the school.

"So Danny, what do yah think of the new girl?" Dash asked. Before I could answer Paulina spoke up. "I think she's one of those emo freaks that cut themselves and cry all the time." (Author note: sorry to emo people reading I know that's a stereo type but popular people don't know what emo is.) Anyway Dash ignored us both and stated simply "I think she's cute."


	2. garing

Untitled because titles are meaningless, chapter two

**DANNY'S POV**

I was in utter shock when Dash uttered those four simple words _"I think she's cute." _A shiver went down my spine. Sam and Dash could never work but……. Still Dash always had ways of getting what he wanted.

I turned my head back to the Goth table. Sam sat almost silently writing something in a small note book. She looked up and made eye contact with me and glared again. I could actually see her eyes.

"Dude what are you staring at?" Dash asked waving a hand in front of my face. I turned to Dash and everyone else at my table. "You know what I just remembered that I have some homework I need to finish up in the library. So I'll see you guys after school." I said, getting up from my table.

As I left the cafeteria I could feel several people staring at me. I turned my head and saw several Goths glaring at me. Even Sam! Man she was starting to get on my nerves. Always glaring at me. It was kinda weird.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Well the first day of school just ended. Thank the lord almighty God! I was walking to me and Dash's favorite hangout, the nasty burger. "So Danny what do you think my chances are with the Goth chick?" Dash asked. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah Dash she's probably all over _you_." I said sarcastically. "What makes you so sure that I can't get her? I can have practically every girl in the school!" Dash said coldly. "What? I'm just saying that she's probably not into guys like you."

"Oh. And what kind of guy do you think she would be into? _You_? Admit it you like her. Your jealous cuz you know that I'll get her before you do." I tried to reason with him but you know Dash, he won't listen to anything.


	3. arguments and coffee shops

Untitled because titles are meaningless chapter three

(You already know whose POV it is)

"What Fenton, you scared that I'm gonna get that Goth chick before you do!" Dash taunted. Anger was building up in my body."I bet you couldn't even build up the nerve to even talk to her!" I shot back. "Like you could-" Dash was cut off by someone. "Can you two Idiots please stop arguing and let me get through!" Just my luck, it was Sam.

This was the first time I really got a good look as Sam. Her eyes were a vibrant violet and she had a small band- aid on her cheek. Her hair was about down to her shoulders. She had a pair of big, black, bulky head phones on top of her head. She had purple lipstick on and had dark eyeliner and eyshadow around her eyes. She was glaring at us that t almost looked like she had a dark aura around her body. It kinda freaked me out a little but I have to admit it she did look really cute _damit, too cute!_

Dash decided to take this opportunity to prove me wrong and make his move. "Hey Sammy how bout'-" before he could finish his sentence she said "no, and don't call me Sammy." I guess I already won that battle. But Dash being a hard head just kept trying. "I won't give up _that_ easily my little _Sammy" _ ooh Dash was gonna get it. I tried not to snicker, but he was sooooo doomed. Sam seemed like one of those feminist girls that didn't like to be thought of as property. She glared at him and then simply ran off to the tiny coffee shop that we were about to pass.

"I'm going in to follow her, dude." Dash said pushing open up the door. When we trudged in there was Sam and several other Goths we saw her hanging around with at school. My eyes wandered around the room and I saw a tall African boy sitting in a corner, fooling around with some electrical device. I think he's in our class, or at least in our school.

Dash and I walked over to the Goth table. A tall curly haired Goth looked up and looked at us blankly. Sam didn't even look up at us. Another Goth looked up he flipped his hair looked at us blankly like the one before. Finally the curly Goth spoke up. "Hey Sam do you know why these conformist zombies are staring at us." Finally Sam looked up. "Can you leave us alone? I have to finish up this poem." Sam still looked angered. She was real cute when she glared and got all angry. Plus it was fun to wind her up. I smirked, this year was gonna be fun.

_**Author notes: K sorry it's been a long time since I updated this story but I don't have school anymore so that should be good! I will try to update like every week but I'm gonna have a hard time finishing it. **_

_**Kk later!**_

_**With disappointment**_

_**Sam Todd**_


	4. Smooth, real smooth

**Untitled because titles are meaningless chapter four,**

(Danny's POV) The next day….

I walked into school in a good mood; I was going to play with my new toy today. (A/N:_his toy IS Sam)_ you see Dash and I made a bet that if one of us could get Sam to go with one of us to the Halloween dance we'd get twenty bucks. And today I was gonna work on getting that twenty bucks, and flirting with Sam was going to be one of the only ways to do that.

I went to my locker and gathered up all of my books. When I turned around to head to class Dash blocked my way. "Hey there _Fenton_." I pushed him aside I didn't need him screwing up my day. I was planning on ignoring him until this bet was off. But Dash is stubborn and wants to mess with me even if I tell him repeatedly that I don't want to talk. Whatever, I'll just try not to make eye contact with him, imagine he's not here.

When I opened up the door to my first period class, there she was, and some other guy. And they were……..laughing. _Oh god she's so cute when she laughs……but that guy...oh he's going to have to go._ Since this guy was obviously flirting with Sam I had to take action. So I walked up to where they were talking. "Um excuse me shouldn't you be getting to your seat? Class is about to start." I said as calmly as possible. "Oh right sorry man….uh Sam call me later…right?" Sam smiled and nodded as the guy put a small scrap of paper on her desk and she quickly put it in her small skull bag. _Great…_I put my books down on my desk and sat down.

I figured that I should confront Sam about what happened because she kept glaring at me throughout the remainder of the class. So when we were walking out of class I grabbed the sleeve of her shirt to stop her from going to her next class. "What do _you_ want." she said, "Look about this morning, I'm" Sam cut me off. "Look I don't need an apology, and if you were wondering if that guy was flirting with me, he wasn't. He's one of my friend's boyfriends. So just leave me alone." And with that Sam stormed off to her next class.

**(Lunch time)**

As Dash and I walked into the cafeteria I saw Sam sitting with a different group of people then yesterday. _Perfect, less people are at the table I can get a seat now._ I grabbed my lunch and hurried over to the table. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" One girl at the table asked. She had long black hair that covered up her right eye, she had several piercings on her left ear and one on her eyebrow. She was wearing a purple and green shirt that showed off her shoulders and had the words _why so serious_ in blood like letters with a twisted smile below the words. _One of Sam's friends, obviously_.

"Uh sitting down....having lunch."I said sarcastically. "No man why are you sitting here you could be sitting with Paulina." One boy asked, he was the guy from the coffee shop yesterday. "Well I really don't want to sit with them today, I just want to sit with my little Sammy." I said as flirtatiously as possible. "Uggh! Why dose everybody call me that! Look I already told you to leave me alone! I'm gonna go sit at the Goth table again." _Nice one Fenton._

"Smooth, real smooth." The guy who "flirted" with Sam said sarcastically. When I got a good look at him he really didn't seem like a threat to my little plan. I mean Sam said he was taken any way. "Hey don't be so hard on him you were like that too when you tried to flirt with me Pat." The girl said. "Hey I'm Harley, the boy sitting next to you is Tucker and you guessed it the guy next to me is Patrick." She said smiling slightly. _Wow pretty nice for a punk_. I was about to introduce myself when Tucker cut in. "Don't even bother introducing yourself dude, you've been one of the most popular kids in school since like sixth grade!! You're Danny Fenton!" I was really surprised some kid I barely knew was practically worshiping me! "Wait how'd you know my name?"

"You are really clueless aren't you?" Harley laughed. "You don't even know your own class mate; he's been in your class since like third grade!" Tucker smiled nervously. Man I really am clueless I never noticed him in any of the class photos or anything. He just seemed like one of those familiar faces. "Oh um….. Sorry dude, I really didn't notice you." Tucker just sorta shrugged it off. "Whatever man, don't worry I never really spoke out in class or anything." Harley smirked slightly; Pat had the exact smirk plastered on his face too. "What are you two so smiley about. You look like you're about to kill someone." Tucker yelped. I was getting kinda freaked too. They_ did_ look like they were going to kill someone. "It's nothing, really, just a _really _good Idea." Pat laughed evilly. And with that comment the couple left the table. "What do you think he meant by that?" I whispered to Tucker. "Who can say, but be prepared to leave school early." I couldn't even imagine what might happen.

**(authors notes: ok sorry it took me soo long to update. I have really bad writers block, so if you guys have any Ideas feel free to post them. I really need something to inspire me and if you guys come up with some really awesome ideas I'm gonna try to work them into the story.**

**OOH and about the whole Harley and Pat thing, I really couldn't have two Sam's in the story (my name is Sam) it would be too confusing. So I changed my name to Harley. And Pat was just kinda random but he's kinda based off my friend ok whatevz later!!)**


	5. Movie arguments!

**Untitled because titles are meaningless, chapter **

**(Danny's POV)**

Well, I did prepare for an abrupt ending for school, but nothing really happened. I was actually kind of surprised when I didn't hear the principal over the loud speaker telling students to evacuate the building. So since Tucker and I got along so well I decided that we could hang out at the coffee shop that we (meaning me and Dash) stopped at yesterday.

"Hey Tucker, I've been meaning to ask you some things,"

"Shoot, dude." Tucker said nonchalantly. I don't know why but, these questions have been bothering for the past couple of hours. "Umm, well first do you um, like Sam?" Tucker looked at me looked at me skeptically. "Man she's cool and all but I don't like her like you do." I could feel my cheeks heat up slightly. "Anything else you want to ask me?" he asked "oh yeah, uh…… are Patrick and Harley…. you know, dating?" when I asked him that he started to chuckle a little then his laugh got louder and louder. And soon I could swear I almost saw him cry he was laughing so hard. "Are you kidding!?!? If Harley heard you say that she would murder you!! They're not dating, they're just really, really good friends." I was completely shocked when Tucker said that "but, but, Harley said he flirted with her, doesn't that mean that they're…….." Tucker cut me off, "noooo no it doesn't just because he flirted with her does not mean that they're dating! God have you ever flirted with a girl and been turned down!!" Tucker yelled, he seemed kinda peeved I must be kinda stupid if I don't know what it's like to be turned down by a girl, I mean besides Sam.

"Hey guys!" Pat yelled he was down by a stop sign and we were right outside the café. Pat ran down the street dragging Harley along with him. I waved politely and started to walk towards the entrance of the café. "You know I really get pissed when you drag me around like that Pat." Harley grumbled as she dusted off her black skinny jeans. "Aww did the little harlequin wake up on the wrong side of the desk this afternoon." Pat teased. Harley blushed slightly and hid her grey eyes in her hair before giving Pat a comeback _**(authors note: hey that rhymes ^-^)**_ " Hey I told you not to call me that anymore!" she yelled getting her face really close to Pat's "and I wasn't sleeping in class….today!" Tucker burst into a random fit of laughter, which made Pat and Harley turn to him "what?" they said in unison. In between laughs tucker managed to say "you guys' faces are like five centimeters away! Maybe Danny was right maybe you guys are dating!" Tucker laughed even harder when pat and Harley turned away embarrassed. But then Harley looked over at me and I swear I think I saw tin little flames in her eyes. "How could you think I was dating this moron!?!" she yelled grabbing onto my shirt. Just then, Sam walked into our conversation.

"Oh hey Sam! Harley said cheerfully while still holding onto the collar of my shirt. "What are you doing?" Sam asked raising an eye brow. Harley just shook me a little and then put me down. " Oh nothing you know just teaching_ someone_ that you should jump to conclusions." Then she simply started to walk into the café as if nothing happened. Pat followed, but before he opened up the door he gave me a death glare. "What was all that about?" Sam asked. "Nothing, nothing let's just get inside." Tucker said pushing Sam and me into the café.

(IN THE CAFÉ!!!!)

"I'm tired of arguing about this Pat! Now just admit it!!"

"There's no way in Hell I'm admitting that lie!!!"

"But you know it's true! So just stop lying to yourself and admit it!"

"No! You know Jack Nicolson was better!"

" No way! Heath Ledger did a way better job!"

Yup if you haven't guessed yet Pat and Harley were arguing about who played the better joker. Jack Nicolson or Heath Ledger. They had been arguing about this topic for over twenty minutes and they were starting to cause a scene. "Would you two just stop fighting about this! It's obvious that both of you have your own opinions and you should just respect them and shut up about it!" Sam yelled. Harley reluctantly nodded and then took a sip of her coffee. But Pat decided that he wanted to continue his argument. "I won't stop until she admits that she's wrong!" Harley glared at him. "I'll never admit it!" then Tucker stepped into the argument. "Why don't all of us just watch the movies together and then Sam, Danny, and I will decide which joker was more twisted, and creepy." Both of them were up for it, and apparently so was Sam. "Alright this Friday we all meet up at my house to watch them." Sam said smiling.

OUTSIDE THE CAFÉ!!!!

"I can't believe that you agreed to this Sam." I said as I started to walk to my house. "Well I only did it so that those two would stop fighting and so that we can get on with our lives, also I've never really seen _the dark knight_ and I kinda wanted to." Then she shook her head and glared at me "Look just because I'm inviting you over to my house doesn't mean that were friends. My friend told me about _you're_ kind." And with that nasty comment, Sam left. "Aww Sammy you know that's not true! You know you love me!" I teased. Even from far away I could tell she was blushing.


End file.
